deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Top 10 Fights I'll never do
I think it’s no surprise that there’s a ton of requests that people want to see however I set up standards for myself and certain requests go against there standards and because ParaGoomba348 has done this I thought I’d do my own version. Just keep in mind that out of the hat matches won’t be on this list because of certain fights where people are joking or at least I hope they’re joking about certain requests for things like Stitch vs Doomsday. And before you ask yes the ranking is mostly arbitrary. But other than that.. 10# Any animatronic related fights: Foxy vs Anubis was a fun fight but that’s mainly because it was an april fools fight and it wasn’t taken seriously at all but if I did take it seriously it would have been a disaster. And while I might do something like this again on another april fools day but it only happens once a day so other than that I don’t think I’d do another one besides that. 9# Any fight with a don’t hug me I’m scared combatant: Remember Paige vs Freddy Krueger ? It was a good fight but the backlash was huge. It really wouldn’t work out in my favor I can take criticism yes but that’s not the only reason. Not much is known about their feats abilities & armor and it’s not even confirmed if the “things” that happen in Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared were the cause by Paige Tony etc. 8# Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown: I’m not gonna do it despite the ODBFB really wanting it too why? because of one very big reason Travis completely wrecks Scott entirely. As much as I respect the ODBFB and their ideas this one just doesn’t work too well. Why did I do Travis Touchdown vs Jack Cayman ? Because Jack can put up an actually decent fight against him and could probably win if glastonbury wasn’t there. Scott Pilgrim just can’t keep up at all or should I say “Touchdown” 7# Sonic vs Mario related battles: Remember Mario vs Sonic & Luigi vs Tails? Yeah they have really been one of the most backlashed fights in DB history and I’d defiantly get my fair share of mine. Not to mention a majority of sonic characters beat the mario rivals as much as I don’t want to say it. That’s not to say I won’t use any sonic or mario characters besides a few exceptions but I won’t put Mario and Sonic against each other anytime soon. 6# Any battle royale exceeding 4 combatants: Battle royales take a lot of hard work & effort to do and research and I’ll be doing very few of them and things like Smash Royale & Teen Titans royale would be a huge pain. Call me lazy but any royals exceeding 4 combatants I won’t do. Now I know what you’re thinking why did you do megaman 2 robot masters battle royale then? A: Because it was a collab with aravy I didn’t need to research every single one of them and B: The robot masters don’t require as much research as say the teen titans. 5# Ganondorf vs Bowser: I like ganondorf I like bowser but when push comes to shove there's really no outcome especially with their feats & weaknesses as Bowser has supposidally survived a supernova while Ganondorf can only be killed by Light Arrows, The Triforce itself & The Master Sword so it'd pretty much go on forever. 4# Any more colossus related fights: This is quite similar to 9# as there isn’t that much known about them but that isn’t the only flaw with this. The thing with colossus fight is that there really isn’t any good combatants to fight them not even Regigigas looking back because if you ask me what my personal least favorite fight I made is it’d be Malus vs Regigigas for sure and I’d rather not repeat it. 3# A Majority of Little Mac related fights: Lets be honest when it comes to little mac the reason why he wins like almost every match-up is because he can take punches from donkey kong who can punch the moon out of orbit. And that’s the biggest flaw with match ups like that it would be way too much in little mac’s favor with things like Little Mac vs Balrog . It is a good fight but when you look at it Little Mac can take out a majority of any boxers with the exception of maybe Rocky Balboa and a few that I haven't heard of before. And even then Rocky lost to Little Mac in Fatal Fiction and yes the reasons were good enough but point is there is zero combatants that I can find that Mac can go up against. Although I may end up using other punch-out boxers in the future 2# Crash vs Spyro: Really spyro has this he really does. I don’t think I need to elaborate on this but as good as crash may be with his jumping Spyro can pretty much incinerate him very easily and while it does make sense in context like Scott vs Travis Spyro has this probably even if they go with the original version. 1# Any fight with a DBZ character: Yeah you all probably should have seen this coming quickly as while I love DBZ when it comes to death battle any fights with a DBZ character are backlashed the most. And on this wiki it’s nowhere near different with fights like Gohan vs Superboy or Goku vs Madoka . Because with the logic that has been shown recently if a DBZ character wins in your fight you are biased towards them and if they lose you are biased against them nothing in between. That and plenty of people like Windindi Supersaiyan2link Dbfan and critic & PuasLuisZX are doing DBZ related fights any others I could come up with would be either bad or a stomp in some characters favor. That and the insane amount of research you need to do to get every fact down pat and even then people will still call you biased. I will still do comic book characters because while I still need to do an insane amount of research there is still some put down things you can analyze however Dragon Ball Z characters just keep on getting stronger and stronger just look at super saiyan god despite the rumors about it being weaker than super saiyan 4. And that isn’t even talking about fights like Goku vs Sonic or Mewtwo vs Frieza . But other than that I’ll see you guys on my next fight Annie Leonhardt vs Fredrika ! Honorable Mention Pokemon vs Digimon fights: This is a type of fight that I really cannot do. Why exactly? Mainly because of my gigantic Pokemon over Digimon bias that I have. I know I've been able to put down my bias in the past say for instance Hellboy vs Etrigan but this is a special kind of bias one that you'll have for forever. I don't trust myself to deal with these kinds of battles and go all unbiased on it. Not to mention things like Digivolve can make fights with tons of variables and I'm just not ready for that yet and it's a much bigger scale then Legendary Bird Battle Royale was. Category:Blog posts